Hunter vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Hunter vs Akihiro Dragoscale is a What if? episode of death battle. It features Hunter from mega park and Akihiro Dragoscale from The Dragon Kings son. Description Sons on their own, beings of power. Will Akihiro's abilities be able to match Hunter's unmatched skills? Interlude Wiz: The world is home to many warriors. But these are some of the greatest of them all. Boomstick: Hunter, the Prince of the dark lord. Wiz: Akihiro Dragoscale, The Dragon Prince. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Hunter Wiz: Hunter is a cruel, unforgiving mercenary for hire. He's ruthless, cunning, and hot heated. Boomstick: Believe me, he wasn't what he is today. His origin is pretty confusing. Wiz: Raised by rich and loving parents, Jason Gold pushed himself beyond limits to move onto an even better life. He eventually ran away from home at the age of 10 and found himself lost in the woods. Boomstick: Sounds familiar. ' Wiz: With very little items with him, he decided to survive and live in the wilderness. Having been found by a pack of wolves, Jason hunted with them, presumably learning new fighting styles along the way. '''Boomstick: How do you learn fighting styles just by hunting? ' Wiz: This is fiction. '''Boomstick: Anyway, having been raised by a pack of wolves, he became incredibly vicious and became much stronger than your average 5th grader. Takes me back. You see I always hunted squirrels, killed bears, and hunted fish. Wiz: You did not kill bears. Boomstick: Ye huh. Made a great vine video A clip is shown of Boomstick killing a bear. Wiz: Well, holy shit. Anyway, after being brought back to society, Jason went back to his families house and was welcomed back. Though coming back into society wasn't really his choice, he had to. Boomstick: So when he turned 18 he returned back to the wild and hunted more with his wolf pack. Having been learned karate, judo, boxing, martial arts, and assassination, Jason became more vicious then ever and took on the mantle, Hunter. Then he went back to his house again, meet up with Tabua, and joined the Spartan Army, where he was trained even further. You better god damn know that he's supporting his family with these skills. You should see his savings account. ' Wiz: Having been trained by the league of assassins, Hunter used his skills to eliminate Siege and his crew. He's also a master in Jeet Kun Do, Capoeira, Keysi Fighting Method, Kajukenbo, Sambo, Eskrima, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Ninjutsu, and Krav Maga, the most lethal fighting style known to man. '''Boomstick: HOLY HELL! But that's not all. He carries lots of beautiful weaponry such as pistols, shurikens, a bow staff, smoke bombs for appearing and disappearing and appearing again, and a beautiful sword called Ōkami's Burēdo, or as they say in America, Wolf's Blade. ' Wiz: He also has a regenerative healing factor that makes invisible to guns and bombs, but not blades. '''Boomstick: Well that's kind of dumb. But there's one question. Why does he have a red eye? Wiz: Another wolf pack. Boomstick: Well then, Hunter has done some pretty impressive things. He punched the ground with enough force to erupt a volcano, lifted five tons of pure solid gold, caused an earthquake measuring 9.8, and punched a moon with enough force, that most of it blew up. ' Wiz: Though every character has his weaknesses. Hunter has been beaten in battle by Trap Master, who's pretty much one of the worst members of the Spartan Army. Also silver is his kryptonite for some reason, and he's an awful strategist, preferring to rush into his opponents head first without warning. '''Boomstick: But seriously this guy is the best at what he does. Hunter is one of the greatest assassins in fiction. ' Hunter: So. My adviser tells me, that some chumps from an elite mercenary team needs me for money. Money that I graciously paid 80 million to kill Siege. Couldn't deliver. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth is known to house many secrets. Whether a new species of animal, new fossil discovery, stuff that most people wouldn't know about. But deep underground is a legendary kingdom where you can see the sunlight, fell the air, see the sky, surprisingly get wi-fi down there. It's like another dimension, not like our world. 'Boomstick: The Dragon King, or King Dragonscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. ' Wiz: Akihiro was cast away for unknown reasons. Yet he was found by the Rose family, who had a child of their own named Akira. Akira was beaten, so at the age of six, Akihiro ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. '''Boomstick: So some asshole demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. But never fear, Akihiro was ready to kick ass. Wiz: Not quite yet. Fearing for the safety of her brother, Rukia Dragoscale set out to find Akihiro, and she did. Akihiro then went back to his homeland and was reunited with his family. Knowing his son had to be trained, King Dragoscale gave Akihiro the Ryū Ken, the Dragon Sword. Boomstick: This baby strikes fear into the eyes of Akihiro's opponents, and you can obviously see why. The blood red hilt, the blade itself looking like it was crafted by fire. Everyone would piss them selves. ''' Akihiro: Say hello to my little friend, my weapon of destruction. '''Boomstick: Damn. Akihiro not only uses his sword to slice his enemies, he can also use different attacks with it such as flame wave, flare spin, and the beautiful energy twirl. And if it gets lost, Akihiro could always just its name and it'll come back to him, sort of like Lion-o. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a huge bad ass orange beam from the sword that's made out of fire. Wiz: Actually that's a common misconception. The Dragon Beam is actually just pure energy which can easily blast through metal and destroy buildings. To blast through metals like titanium or solid metal and destroy skyscrapers, the dragon beam must have a force of over 9.9 megatons per square inch, enough to easily shatter a diamond and destroy titanium. Boomstick: Akihiro is not your average teenager if you were to stupid to realize that. He can survive being burned alive in lava, can go one-on-one with even the toughest dragons in his kingdom, fast enough to dodge a bird attacking at the speed of light, and has dropped onto a mountain from 30 feet high, and was still able to fight! Do not underestimate The Dragon Prince. ''' Wiz: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and needed crutches after it. When fighting the monster general Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought him, Gigantalus was killed in a matter of seconds. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt even by the hottest things known to man. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. '''Boomstick: But when he gets pissed off, he goes into rage of the beast dragon. And if the person who pissed him off is right in front of Akihiro, may god help '''them. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Hunter lurks in the shadows, looking for something to kill. He spots Akihiro taking a stroll through the woods. Hunter: Perfect. Akihiro is humming. Akihiro: Ah, what a perfect day. Sky is sunny, the grass is green, and- Hunter throws a shuriken, but misses. Akihiro: And perfect target for hunter's. Hunter drops from the trees and stares at Akihiro. Hunter: What a coincidence, my name is Hunter. Hunter and Akihiro circle around each other. Akihiro: I'm Akihiro, The Dragon Prince. Hunter goes for a punch in the face, but Akihiro grabs his arm and headbutts him. Hunter: (Grunt.) That's it. Time to die. FIGHT! Hunter uses his pistols to try and shoot Akihiro, but he easily dodges and catches five bullet. Hunter: Well that was unexpected. Akihiro brings out his sword and clashes his against hunters, and kicks him. He then punches him repeatedly and kicks him, and uses flare spin. Hunter is burned but quickly recovers. He then throws a couple of shurikens at Akihiro, but Akihiro dodges and runs out of the forest and brings the battle to a warehouse. Hunter teleports out of the woods and lurks in the shadows. Hunter: So I see you've surpassed me in speed and accuracy. You've dodged and caught my bullets. Nice job. But... Hunter then drops onto the floor. Hunter: It's gonna take more than to defeat me. Akihiro: We'll see about that. Energy twirl! Hunter gets forced back and breaks a bunch of shipment boxes. He then throws shurikens at Akhiro. They miss, but the bladed parts scrap him. Akihiro: You son of a bitch. Hunter and Akihiro start punching and kicking. Hunter knees Akihiro in the stomach and then back flip kicks Akihiro, sending him above the ground. Hunter goes for an uppercut, but Akhiro grabs his arm and twirls him around. He then smashes him on the ground. Hunter tries to get up but Akihiro grabs, twirls him, and then throws him, breaking the cement wall. Hunter gets up and grabs his pistols. Akihiro deflects the bullets with his sword. He then sends one bullet aiming at Hunter, scraping his cheek. His cheek heals quickly, and he throws a knife at Akihiro. Akihiro grabs, it then slashes Hunter's chest. Hunter: (Grunts) You bastard. Akihiro: Big mouth for such a silent warrior. Hunter punches the ground and causes a mini earthquake in the area of the warehouse. This gives Akihiro an idea. Akihiro then punches the ground and then punches Hunter. He then forces Hunter's arm to the ground, making an entrance to the Dragon Kingdom. Akihiro jumps in and Hunter follows him. Looking for an opportunity, Hunter tries to stab Akihiro, but Akihiro counters that with his sword. Akihiro: Flame wave! Hunter gets hit and is dizzy for a while. Then it's a series of slashing until they reach the dragon kingdom. Akihiro then throws Hunter to the ground. Hunter tries to get up, but Akihiro lands safely on Hunter, causing him to spit blood. Both bring out their sword and stare and circle each other. Hunter: You've proven yourself worthy. Akihiro: Your attacks were impressive, but weak against me. They cannot save you. Hunter then uses his pistols one last time until Akihiro back flip kicks Hunter and tears his pistols apart. Akihiro: No jokes this time? Hunter: You are so arragent you little bitch! Hunter throws his last shuriken and slashes Akihiro's left arm. He roars in pain. Akihiro: C'mom. You can do this. Hunter: Who the hell do you think you are, challenging me? Hunter grabs Akihiro by the throat. Akihiro almost dies until he realizes that Hunter has a healing factor. He then notices that his arm was scrapped by a blade. Akihiro kicks Hunter back and catches his breath. Akihiro: I, am Akihiro Dragoscale! Hunter and Akihiro go at it and start clashing their swords. Hunter almost lands a hit on Akihiro, but Akihiro catches the blade. He then jumps in the air and force kicks Hunter. Akihiro:DRAGON BEAM! Akihiro throws the sword at Hunter's heart and watching the beam killing Hunter. After the beam is finished, Hunter plops to the ground with a hole were Hunter's heart used to be. Akihiro picks up his sword and cleans it. Akihiro: Well, that was fun. KO! Results Boomstick: Chalk one up for the dragon prince! That was awesome! Wiz: Both Jason and Akihiro were experts in their field. While Hunter certainly had more weapons at his disposal, they were all useless against Ryū Ken. Boomstick: Both have done some pretty insane things. But Hunter never beat an opponent as powerful as Gigantalus in a matter of seconds. Wiz: Also be careful not to misinterpret Hunter's exploding moon feat. While it sounds more impressive then anything Akihiro has ever done, Hunter did not destroy the whole moon with just one punch. Only like 1/5 of it. It's nothing surpassing his normal feats Boomstick: Hell, Akihiro could even break Hunter's sword if he wanted to. Yes the sword had been broken before. Plus Akihiro has had far more experience and fought people like Hunter before. Looks Hunter became the hunted. Wiz: The winner is Akihiro Dragoscale. Next Time on Death Battle STEVE VS SHOVEL KNIGHT! Trivia Hunter was actually based off Akihiro Dragoscale. This was actually a fight that Nigthwing planed to do for a long time. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Nightwing169 Category:Mega Park